


Our Little Game

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Manipul8tion, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Mindfang likes to play games, Neophyte Redglare - Freeform, Other, Parties, Redglare dislikes dancing, Tango, What are these even, marquise spinneret mindfang - Freeform, mindgames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Games should be played on equal grounds. But that's for those who wish to play fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Little Game

Spinning colourful dresses, glimmering jewelry that flashed under the chandelier light and bubbly white champagne. The empress’s parties were always the biggest talk and the most prestigious of the week’s events. Highbloods from all over Alternia were invited, with other scrambling and fighting to get the invites of those who couldn’t attend. With gossip galore, they were often the last party these highbloods would ever attend.

Mistakes would get made; lips would be sealed and opened. Secrets slipped, throats slit and ties cut. Fake smile hid malicious intent, and the fact that this time is was a masquerade made it seem all the more vile and two faced.

At least that was Redglare’s take on the whole fiasco. Unfortunately, with being a legislacerator of her ranking, she was required to indulge the Empress and attend some parties. She got all the invitations, but any one that she was forced to attend would be marked with a small fuchsia trident. A mark that meant to declining. Some part of her knew it was an attempt to watch the mid-blood squirm, being around so many highbloods. But she knew the outward intent was formality. That and being an anti-social could be hazardous to her image.

So it was due to this that once or twice a sweep, Redglare would abandon her work for the night, put on a dress and a mask to indulge the highblood diplomats for an evening.

At least the night was half over at this point. Dinner done, awards and recognitions handed out and only two people put on the culling list. Not a bad evening. Even though that the second half was the teal bloods least favourite part, the dancing portion.  
When the band would play and everyone would dance. Whether it be their moirials, matesprits, kismesis or someone they picked up earlier. They would drink, dance and repeat. Some passed out, some left with who they came with, some with others and some just never did. Needless to say, Redglare had none of those things and only wanted one of those outcomes. So she contented herself with hanging about the edges or chatting people with her drink in hand.

As a lively waltz hit the middle, the legislacerator was approached by a young male blue blood. He adjusted his mask somewhat nervously as he approached her, smiling politely. She gave a him a quick smile in return as he stood beside her. He was short for a male, coming up to just her height without the horns. And she was in heels.

“Not enjoying yourself?” He asked

“No,” came the simple reply, “And I don’t really enjoying dancing either.”

He nodded before turning to face her, holding out a hand. A slightly hopeful smile crossing over his face, showing a few slightly crooked fangs before he spoke.

“Well if you don’t mind, would you perhaps like to at least finish the song?”

Redglare hesitated a moment, before a light sigh left her lips. Placing down the glass and taking his hand. Letting him lead the way amongst the people to the dance floor.

The dance went and the teal blood had to admit he was a fairly good dancer. Keeping the steps simple and not doing anything too flashy. His hands stayed where they should, not wandering around like some others would have. All in all, Redglare could almost say she had fun. But he was a stranger and she still disliked dancing.

When the song came to an end he let go, thanking her for the dance before turning and heading through the crowd, leaving her alone in the crowd. A few people milled about while other quickly went to grab drink before the next song. Redglare huffed ever so slightly before starting to pick her own way through the crowd.

She was almost to the thinning edge of the crowd when she felt a hand wrap around her upper arm. She stopped and quickly turned to face whoever had a grip on her, a light sneer on her face and ready to pull away if needed.

However when she turned and came face to face with cerulean painted lips and matching multi-pupiled eyes, she froze.

Those said lips turned up into a grin before Mindfang spoke.

“My my Redglare,” she mused, her eyes looking over the teal blood from behind the black lacy mask, “I never took you for a party girl.”

“I’m not.” Redglare responded quickly, attempting to pull her arm out of the pirate’s grip.

“Ah, let me guess. All part of the job right?”

Redglare glared at the taller female through the mask, wishing that she hadn’t replaced her glasses with the mask. It made her feel vulnerable, something she didn’t like. Not here, not right now in the face of her enemy.

“Speaking of your job, it seems you have some time off from it now,” Mindfang said, grinning as the band slowly started up the next song, “Surely you can spare one more dance.”

Redglare opened her mouth about to say no when she felt Mindfang’s other hand slip onto her hip. Pulling the teal blood closer, as her hand slipped down her arm to take her hand. The light piano slowly starting to morph into a dark and fast paced tango.

“Come on.” She purred, pulling her back onto the floor.

Mindfang slid her hand from the shorter troll’s hip, and up her back, stopping just below the shoulders. The lights dimming slightly in an attempt to set the mood. Redglare responded by placing her hand on Mindfang’s shoulder, as the other was occupied by the pirate’s free hand.

The tune soon started with its counts, and Mindfang took a step forward, assuming the lead position. The mid-blood fell into rhythm with the others feet, teal locked with blue as they danced around the floor. The steps were planned, only allowing a moment’s pause every eight steps. Always a different pattern, never the same step twice. It kept Redglare on her toes.

“So how did you sneak in this time?” Redglare asked after a while.

“I’m insulted that you think I would sneak in,” she replied, feigning hurt, “Just because I’m a criminal doesn’t mean I can’t get ahold of an imperial invite.”

“So you stole it then.”

“Perhaps….” She suddenly spun Redglare, catching her and slowly dipping her down towards the floor, leaning over her with a slightly predatory smile, “But that’s not what you should be thinking about right now, dear.”

The comment through Redglare off slightly , making her mind try to come up with a response. She was then quickly spun back up, and off dancing again. Seemingly being held closer than before, though it easily could have been the growing crowd as people joined in for the last half of the dance.

As more people pressed together and things got closer, Redglare really started to feel off. With all sorts of colours spinning past her, too fast to make out who was wearing what. The dim light casting shadows over the eye holes of the masks, making them seem impossibly deep and for some, they were nonexistent. The only constant was the one in front of her, cobalt blue and black. The white fangy grin looking feral against the darkness.

And still the simple statement played around in her mind, bouncing like a ball with no rest.

_That’s not what you should be thinking about, dear_

But Redglare kept her head, focusing instead on where they were. But even that was impossible to tell with not only all the people and the dimness, but also all the people. So her gaze was forced back to Mindfang’s.

This close together she could feel the warmth from her skin on hers, to feel the fabric from the dresses swish against each other. Rocking slightly as they moved around the dance floor in perfect time. The steps quick and not missing a beat, though every few sets of what Redglare counted out as eight, there would be a second of no movement. Then they would start again, the colours blurring in the dim light once more as the women in front of her became the only tangible thing that Redglare could make out.

She dizzily wondered if perhaps this was one of Mindfang’s head games. But she knew that she couldn’t get into the teal blood’s head, at least not unless she had been let in.

Her teal eyes widened in realization , a simple chuckle coming from Mindfang.

_‘Sometime’s your so fun to play with, dear.’_ The voice echoed in her head. The world now starting to blur together, in strange pigmented shapes. Her breath freezing in her lungs as a hand ran softly down her jaw line, tilting her head up by the chin.

“Sometimes I like to see how long it will take you to figure out I’m there,” the blue blood whispered, running her lips against the other ear softly, “This is the first time you’ve won our little game.”

“You’ve done this before.” Redglare said back, feeling as though she couldn’t trust her own thoughts any more.

“Only once or twice. But it’s still fun to see how dazed you get, all caught up in that pretty little head of yours.”

Redglare let out a slow breath, feeling tense though she moved around the floor. The lips ran down her jaw and slowly across to her lips. Just brushing them together as a sigh left her black lips, the hand never moving from under her chin.

“But. I think the game is over now. After all,” the lips said against hers, “You did win this round, Redglare.”

And suddenly the lips were on hers. The music a dull sound in the background as the lips moved across hers, drawing Redglare into responding. Moving their lips slowly together, against the slowly tempo of the people around them. Then suddenly as they were there, the lips were gone and black dots danced across Redglare’s vision, overtaking her eyesight completely.

There was only black for a moment, black and silence. Then all at once, she was snapped back into reality.  
The lights were up, people dancing on the dance floor. Redglare was back to where she had been before, off the edge of the floor. Among the few others that saw no use in dancing, chatting avidly around her. There was no blue blood asking her to dance, a lively waltz still played, and no Mindfang in sight.

Looking to her left, she saw her drink exactly where she had put it down. The dark red liquid half drained over the hours of the evening. And beside the crystal lass was a small card of paper, folded up and resting against the glass.

With a small gulp she picked up her glass and the card, flipping it open to read what was inside. Written in curly blue letters, which stuck out against the slightly yellowing paper.

_I do so look forward to our next game, darling. Perhaps you’ll get a chance to win the next round. If you can tell when the next round starts, that is._   
_Enjoy your evening_   
_Marquise Spinneret Mindfang_


End file.
